gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Cannon
='Staff Cannon'= Staff Cannons are powerful energy weapons used by the Goa'uld. Apparently derived from the same mechanics behind the staff weapon, cannons provide higher discharges and are primarily ship-based weapons, mounted on Ha'taks, Al'kesh, and Death Gliders. Samantha Carter was able to rig a staff cannon from a downed glider to be used as a portable weapon by Teal'c for part of the series. In addition to their use as anti-ship weapons, staff cannons are also used as artillery weapons by Jaffa, either for guarding locations or attacking a fortified position. Variations include tower-mounted cannons and tripod-mounted cannons. The Free Jaffa Nation makes use of staff cannons mounted on wheels for ease of movement. Staff Cannons have little or no effect on advanced shields, such as those on Asgard and Ori ships, even during a prolonged bombardment. Ori built structures, such as the Supergate also suffered no damage from the combined attack of no less than 13 Ha'taks shooting it for an unknown amount (presumed hours) of time. Staff Cannons like the Zat'Nik'Tels and Staff Weapons resemble symbiotes (vaguely). 'Mk I Staff Cannon - ''Artillery & Death Glider '''Mk I Specifications Point Cost = 08 EP (-02 EP From Removable) *Plasma Bolt Discharge - Range: 500/1,000/2,000 Feet (15.24/30.48/60.96 Meters) **Plasma Damage {Linked} (Blast 10 (60 Damage)): 06 (-24 to Damage Reduction); Activation: Move; Innacurate 01 (-02 to attack); Noticeable: Golden Plasma Bolt; Extended Range 01 **Concussive Force {Linked} (Move Object 01: Increased Mass 06 (6,000 Lbs ( kg / stone)); Penetrating 03 (-12 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Direction Plasma Bolt is traveling); Extended Range 01 **Grenade Effect {Linked} (Move Object 01: Area: Burst 01 (30 ft ( meters)) Sphere; Increased Mass 07 (12,000 Lbs ( kg / stone)); Multiattack; Penetrating 04 (-16 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Plasma Bolt Impact Point) Mk II Staff Cannon - Ha'tak Mk I Model 'Mk II Specifications' Point Cost = 229 EP (-58 EP From Removable) *Plasma Bolt Discharge - Range: 08/16/32 Miles (xx/xx/xx Meters) **Plasma Damage {Linked} (Blast 100 (600 Damage)): 100 (-400 to Damage Reduction); Activation: Move; Innacurate 01 (-02 to attack); Noticeable: Golden Plasma Bolt; Extended Range 05 **Concussive Force {Linked} (Move Object 100: Increased Mass 11 (100 tons ( kg / stone)); Penetrating 40 (-160 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Direction Plasma Bolt is traveling); Extended Range 11 **Grenade Effect {Linked} (Move Object 100: Area: Burst 05 (500 ft ( meters)) Sphere; Increased Mass 15 (1,600 tons ( kg / stone)); Multiattack; Penetrating 60 (-240 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Plasma Bolt Impact Point); Extended Range 04 Mk III Staff Cannon - Ha'tak Mk II Standard 'Mk III Specifications' Point Cost = 385 EP (-97 EP From Removable) *Plasma Bolt Discharge - Range: 24/48/96 Miles (xx/xx/xx Meters) **Plasma Damage {Linked} (Blast 150 (900 Damage)): 150 (-600 to Damage Reduction); Activation: Move; Innacurate 01 (-02 to attack); Noticeable: Golden Plasma Bolt; Extended Range 05 **Concussive Force {Linked} (Move Object 150: Increased Mass 12 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Penetrating 60 (-240 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Direction Plasma Bolt is traveling); Extended Range 05 **Grenade Effect {Linked} (Move Object 150: Area: Burst 07 (1,800 ft ( meters)) Sphere; Increased Mass 17 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Multiattack; Penetrating 90 (-360 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Plasma Bolt Impact Point); Extended Range 05 Mk IV Staff Cannon - Ha'tak Mk III Advanced 'Mk IV Specifications' Point Cost = 648 EP (-162 EP From Removable) *Plasma Bolt Discharge - Range: 75/150/300 Miles (xx/xx/xx Meters) **Plasma Damage {Linked} (Blast 225 (1,350 Damage)): 225 (-900 to Damage Reduction); Activation: Move; Innacurate 01 (-02 to attack); Noticeable: Golden Plasma Bolt; Extended Range 06 **Concussive Force {Linked} (Move Object 225: Increased Mass 13 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Penetrating 90 (-360 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Direction Plasma Bolt is traveling); Extended Range 06 **Grenade Effect {Linked} (Move Object 225: Area: Burst 09 (5,280 ft ( meters)) Sphere; Increased Mass 18 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Multiattack; Penetrating 135 (-540 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Plasma Bolt Impact Point); Extended Range 06 Mk V Staff Cannon - Ha'tak Mk IV Technology Enhanced 'Mk V Specifications' Point Cost = 2,092 EP (-523 EP From Removable) *Plasma Bolt Discharge - Range: 450/900/1,800 Miles (xx/xx/xx Meters) **Plasma Damage {Linked} (Blast 592 (3,552 Damage)): 592 (-2,368 to Damage Reduction); Activation: Move; Innacurate 01 (-02 to attack); Noticeable: Golden Plasma Bolt; Extended Range 08 **Concussive Force {Linked} (Move Object 592: Increased Mass 15 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Penetrating 236 (-944 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Direction Plasma Bolt is traveling); Extended Range 08 **Grenade Effect {Linked} (Move Object 592: Area: Burst 13 (16 miles ( meters)) Sphere; Increased Mass 22 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Multiattack; Penetrating 355 (-1,420 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Plasma Bolt Impact Point); Extended Range 08 Mk VI Staff Cannon - Ha'tak Mk V Technology Enhanced 'Mk VI Specifications' Point Cost = 5,576 EP (-1,115 EP From Removable) *Plasma Bolt Discharge - Range: 600/1,200/2,400 Miles (xx/xx/xx Meters) **Plasma Damage {Linked} (Blast 1,184 (3,552 Damage)): 1,184 (4,736 to Damage Reduction); Activation: Move; Inaccurate 01 (-02 to attack); Noticeable: Golden Plasma Bolt; Extended Range 09 **Concussive Force {Linked} (Move Object 1,184: Increased Mass 16 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Penetrating 472 (-1,888 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Direction Plasma Bolt is traveling); Extended Range 09 **Grenade Effect {Linked} (Move Object 1,184: Area: Burst 15 (60 miles ( meters)) Sphere; Increased Mass 24 (xx tons ( kg / stone)); Multiattack; Penetrating 710 (-2,840 to Damage Reduction); Limited (Plasma Bolt Impact Point); Extended Range 09 <<<< BACK